Crazy Love In The New City - Elsana, OC x OC
by arekulovesyaoi
Summary: En una gran ciudad, 4 chicas encontraran sus destinos; Elsa-25 años: Llego ahi deseando escapar de su pasado Anna-23 años: Amiga de la infancia de Elsa, llego ahi despues de que su sueño se rompio Alessa-20 años: Llego ahi deseando cumplir su sueño de ser musica... Esto es una mentira Constance-21 años: Nacio y crecio ahi, esperando que algo en este lugar cambie AU Yuri OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri: Chica x chica, no te gusta, no leas.  
Chu, chu, fuera homofobicos, fuera :I  
Mi primer fanfic, tengan piedad de mi y perdon por la mala ortografia**

**AU moderno**

**OC X OC y Elsa x Anna**

**Este fanfic va para largo y prometo acabarlo tarde o temprano uvu**

_Capitulo 1: Una nueva ciudad- Alessa_**  
**

Ella salió de el aeropuerto con nada más que una mochila que tenía algo de dinero y sus cosas más preciadas, una guitarra acustica en su escuché y una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa. Ella era una chica castaña con un cabello largo y de ojos color marrón, tenía una voz dulce y una expresión entusiasta. Se había mudado a esa nueva ciudad con el sueño de tener su propia banda y hacer el roll de guitarrista, ese siempre había sido su sueño desde niña, que ahora, a sus 20 años de edad, quería paro junto a otra chica que al parecer también había tomado un avión, tenía el cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda y amarrado con dos trenzas, era más alta y parecía mayor, de unos 23 años.

Ambas intentaban pedir un taxi y cuando uno se detuvo frente a las dos la menor le sonrio para comenzar a hablar.

-Vaz a un lugar muy lejos? Sí es así entonces puedes tomarlo primero...-Dijo de manera amable, a lo que la otra sonrio

-Gracias, pero sólo voy a los departamentos que están cerca de aquí, no está muy lejos... La menor soltó una leve sonrisa y le dijo con entuciasmo

-Yo también voy ahí, podríamos tomar el taxi juntas, además son muy caros así que nos abordaremos la mitad

La mayor asistió con la cabeza y ambas entraron al vehículo, en el viaje, que además no fue muy largo, entablaron una agradable conversación, a ambas les agradaba la música, las historias de romance y la primavera, la menor había nacido en un pequeño pueblo pero al cumplir los 18 se mudo de ciudad en ciudad . Una vez que llegaron a los departamentos caminaron juntas hasta que después de subir por muchos escalones llegaron al mismo piso.

-Yo vivo en el cuarto 6-C, comenté a rentarlo hace unos días por internet... -Dijo la mayor mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta.

-Yo vivire en el 6-D con una compañera, al parecer seremos vecinas. Por cierto, me llamo Alessa - Le respondió la menor mientras tocaba la puerta

-Yo me llamó Anna... -En ese momento ambas puertas se abrieron, uno gracias a Anna y el otro por una chica rubia, pero ella en vez de mirar a quién sería su nueva compañera de departamento, sólo se dedico a observar a la chica que abría la puerta de enfrente.

-Anna... -Dijo la rubia mirándola con sorpresa y algo asustadaAlessa sólo se sorprendió mientras miraba a las chicas sin entender que pasaba, la rubia la hizo pasar rápidamente y cerro la puerta con llave. Una vez adentro le dijo a la castaña;

-Tú debes ser Alessa, bienvenida a tú nuevo hogar, puedes entrar a tú cuarto, es el de la puerta naranja -Dijo la rubia que tenía un aspecto de 25 años

-Gracias, tú debes ser Elsa.. -Respondió la castaña sin preguntar sobre la escena anterior, pues sabía que no le incumbia

-Sí... -Respondió la rubia con una mirada triste- Lo soy...

-Bueno...- Dijo la castaña algo preocupada por su triste mirar, sin embargo decidio no decir nada al respecto por miedo a abrir viejas heridas- G-Gracias por dejarme vivir aqui... -Le sonrio y la rubia correspondio la sonrisa muy levemente, pero de manera sincera.

Alessa se dirigio a su cuarto, el cual solo tenia un cholchon en el suelo y un pequeño mueble para poner su ropa, era mas de lo que ella esperaba, asi que sonrio. Despues de acomodar su ropa en el mueble, algunas cobijas en el colchon junto a un osito de felpa que conserbava desde la infancia y una caja sobre el mueble, tomo su guitarra y comenzo a tocar por un rato para poder relajarce y pensar lo que haria en esta nueva vida. Ella tocaba realmente bien, habia tomado clases de guitarra desde hace mucho tiempo y parecia una verdadera profecional.

Al cabo de algunas horas simplemente dejo su guitarra en su colchon y sonrio optimista para despues tomar de su cajon una sudadera blanca con algunas marcas enfrente color rosa, tomo su cartera, su nueva llave, y sin mas, salio de su cuarto

-A dónde vas? – Pregunto la rubia con algo de curiosidad, estando secretamente preocupada por la llegada de Anna, pero intentando disimular

-A conseguir trabajo~ - Sonrió la menor de manera risueña e inocente.

-No creo que lo consigas tan fácilmente, aquí es extremadamente difícil conseguir trabajo- Dijo la rubia de manera seria pero con una leve sonrisa de burla.

-Soy una persona con suerte… - Respondió la castaña sonriendo y de una manera infantil salió de el departamento hacia la ciudad.

La rubia solo soltó una leve risa seguido de un pesado suspiro, se sentón en el sofá de la sala y recargo su cabeza hacia atras para ponerce a pensar, su secreto y su pasado habian vuelto por ella.

Mientras tanto Alessa caminaba por la ciudad con nada mas que un mapa de esta, fascinándose por las nuevas calles por mas simples que fueran. Caminaba sosteniendo el mapa y buscando con la vista algún lugar con algún letrero de;"Se solicita personal"

Mientras buscaba encontró a una Artista callejera, era una chica de cabello negro, una sudadera blanca, una mascara azul con ojos completamente rojos y unas alas de ángel hechas de plumas que estaban algo desgastadas en su espalda. Estaba tocando una ocarina y en el suelo había dejado un sobrero que a esas alturas tenia unos cuantos billetes y monedas. Por lo bien que tocaba decidió dejar un billete en el sombrero y sonreírle con amabilidad para después seguir su camino.

Después de caminar por un largo rato encontró una florería que ocupaba personal que supiera hacer arreglos florales, después de entrar hablo con la encargada por un largo rato, al final consiguió el trabajo, comenzaría el día siguiente a las 9:00 AM.

Al salir del lugar estaba atardeciendo, ella sonrió mirando el ocaso que se podía ver atreves de los edificios, pero su calma fue pronto interrumpida por un chico rubio, de cabello largo y ojos azules que choco contra ella.

-Oh, lo siento, no te vi, iba muy rápido… -Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-N-No hay problema, estaba distraída…- respondió ella para después mirar con curiosidad muchos carteles que estaba cargando el muchacho en una mochila, para después percatarse de que eran los mismos que estaban pegados por muchos postes en la ciudad. Al momento que el chico noto su curiosidad por simples carteles que no tenían más que la imagen de un payaso y unas flechas.

-Si sigues las flechas encontraras una fiesta secreta en el parque… -Respondió el rubio al ver su curiosidad- Todos los que logren llegar están invitados…

-Armin!... –Interrumpió un chico castaño que se llevo al rubio tomándolo de la mano- Tenemos que conseguir la banda, recuérdalo…

-S-Si, perdón – Ambos chicos corrieron juntos mientras el rubio saludaba a la chica de lejos- Díselo a todos! Es esta noche!

-S-Si… -Respondió la castaña y fue directamente a avisarle a su nueva compañera de cuarto con mucho entusiasmo.

Esa realmente seria su primera fiesta y sabia que la disfrutaria, y aunque no lo sabia, esta cambiaria su vida para siempre...

Mientras tanto Anna estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto 6-D, se debatia entre abrir o no la puerta en la que estaba Elsa. No habia hablado con ella desde "Ese dia" En el que ambas juraron mantener un secreto, para despues jamas volverse a ver.

**No mijas/os, en este fic no hay incesto :c**

**Pronto traere el 2do capitulo y en este las protagonistas seran Anna y Elsa Bl**

_Adelanto:_

_"Y Elsa recordo todos sus buenos momentos con Anna tambien, dias en los que se divertian en la nieve de su pueblo, dias en los que jugaban hasta que oscurecia y tenian pijamadas juntas cada fin de semana, si tan solo "Ese dia" no lo hubiera arruinado todo... Entonces todo se tubo que quedar en el pasado, pasado que Elsa debia olvidar"_

**Los dejare con el pendiente c;**


	2. Recuerdos y secretos

**He aqui el capitulo 2, cualquier recomendacion que tengan o alguna idea ponganmela en los review c;**

**Recuerden que esto es yuri, chica x chica se que les gusta, no se hagan 1313**

**La cancion que cantan Elsa y Anna es el Mashup de Let it go/Let her go de Sam Tsui**

La rubia solo soltó una leve risa seguido de un pesado suspiro, se sentón en el sofá de la sala y recargo su cabeza hacia atras para ponerce a pensar, su secreto y su pasado habian vuelto por ella.

Recordo aquel dia en el que decidio dejar todo en secreto, aquella pelea con sus padres, la ultima pijamada con Anna, y la ultima vez que se vieron.

Elsa se recosto en la cama de su cuarto, recordo las peleas, esl dolor, los secretos y todas esas noches que lloraba hasta quedarce dormida. Recordo su primera pelea, sus primeros golpes por parte de sus padres, cuando estos la obligaron a fingir ser alguien que ella no era. Pero Elsa recordo todos sus buenos momentos con Anna tambien, dias en los que se divertian en la nieve de su pueblo, dias en los que jugaban hasta que oscurecia y tenian pijamadas juntas cada fin de semana, si tan solo "Ese dia" no lo hubiera arruinado todo... Entonces todo se tubo que quedar en el pasado, pasado que Elsa debia olvidar, pero si se ponia a reflexionar, noto que en todos sus buenos recuerdos estaba Anna; Su primera fiesta, su primer dia de nieve, su primer muñeco de nieve. La rubia solto una risa, despues de ese dia, cada vez que nevaba Anna practicamente la arrastraba hasta afuera solo para que hicieran un muñeco de nieve juntas. Siempre estuvieron juntas durante la infancia y adolecensia, siempre juntas y nunca separadas, algunas personas decian que parecian hermanas, pero ellas fueron mas que hermanas... Ellas eran amantes

Aun recuerda el dia en que comenzaron a serlo

"-Hey Elsa...- Dijo la menor mientras ambas dormian en la misma cama por una de sus pijamadas justo cuando ella apenas tenia 12 años y Elsa 14. Estaban de espaldas, eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada- Elsa, estas despierta?...  
-Um... Ahora lo estoy, Anna, sabes lo tarde que es?...-Respondio mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño  
-Si pero... Queria hacerte una pregunta...  
Elsa arqueo una ceja, no creyo que tendria mucha importancia su pregunta, Anna siempre fue muy infantil, obiamente seria algo estupido como para despertarla  
-Que pasa?... -Respondio y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos  
-Ya has dado tu primer beso?...-Dijo la castaña algo emocionada  
-No... Por que la pregunta?-Respondio la rubia algo confundida  
-Yo tampoco... Y si lo damos juntas? la una a la otra  
-Que?... -Ahora estaba mucho mas confundida, pero creyendo que era solo una broma decidio seguir el juego, apesar de que seria aun mas raro, pues secretamente ella habia amado en secreto a su amiga desde hace ya mucho tiempo- Solo si tu quieres ser mi novia de ahora en adelante

-Acepto...

Elsa solto una pequeña risa, mas Anna la abrazo para darle un tierno beso en los labios a ella. Beso del que la rubia se separo rapidamente de aquel beso y lo que precensio en ese momento fue a su amada llenos de lagrimas que querian desbordarce, en ese momento la mayor se conmovio y con una sonrisa cincera la beso y abrazo con fuerza"

Desde ese dia ambas guardaron 'Su lindo secreto' hasta aquella noche en la que despues de que Elsa cumplio 18 años ella y Anna lo hicieron por primera vez y al dia despues Elsa desaparecio, se habia ido de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie, solo se llevo algo de ropa, el dinero que tenia ahorrado desde hace mucho tiempo y algunos papeles. Nadie en el pueblo la volvio a ver ni supo de ella, sus padres murieron esa misma noche en un accidente de auto. Pero Anna la busco desde que cumplio la mayoria de edad, la busco por varias ciudades hasta encontrarla ahi, en la ciudad de Nueva Arendelle. Elsa no podia con la idea de que su pasado la siguiera, mantendria en secreto sus razones de irse y no volveria a ese pueblo ni lo recordaria, eso se prometio.

Para calmarce se sento frente a su piano, habia aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos desde que se cambio de ciudad, pero sus dos favoritos eran el piano y el bajo, les ayudaban a calmar sus nervios, asi que comenzo a tocar y a cantar, siempre le gusto cantar, y Anna disfrutaba su voz, dehecho la continuo disfrutando justo ahora, pues estaba justo frente a la puerta de su departamento, debatiendos entre tocar y no tocar para hablar con Elsa. En el momento en el que escucho la musica se sento en el suelo, recargo su espalda en la puerta y siguio a su amada en su canto...

Elsa comenzo y Anna continuo

_Let it __go, let it go_

(Dejalo ir, dejalo ir)

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

(Solo necesitas la luz cuando se esta consumiendo)

_Let it go, let it go_

(Dejalo ir, dejalo ir)

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

(Solo extrañas el sol cuando comienza a nevar)

Ambas pensaron en todo lo que perdieron, a la amada que ambas perdieron aparentemente sin razon y toda la vida que quedo en el olvido. Pero por sobre todo Anna penso en como desperdicio todo el tiempo que tubo con su amada.

_And here I stand,_

(Y aqui estoy)  
_And here I'll stay_

(Y aqui estare)  
_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

(Solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas ir)  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

(El frio nunca me molesto de todos modos)

Elsa era antisocial en la escuela, asi que ella estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero nunca a estar sin Anna y Anna sin Elsa, asi que se adapto facilmente a estar rodeada de desconocidos. Mas no a estar sin su amada, era inegable, aun la amaba, mas lo que paso ese dia...

_Staring at the bottom of your glass,_

(Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,)  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

(Esperando el dia en que hagas durar tu sueño)  
_But dreams come slow, and they go so fast_

(Pero los sueños llegan lento y se van muy rapido)

Despues de que Elsa se fue Anna entro en una profunda etapa de deprecion, comenzo a beber a escondidas y salir mucho a fiestas, recurrio a muchos exesos y adicciones para olvidarla, pero no lo habia logado, la unica adiccion que se quedo fue afortunadamente solo el alcohol, pero aun asi jamas lograria reemplasar al amor, por que, claro, el amor es una droga, una droga con un costo muy alto...

_You see her when you close your eyes_

(La vez cuando cierras tus ojos)  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why,_

(Tal vez Algun dia entenderas porque)  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

(Todo lo que tocas seguramente muere)

Elsa lloraba mientras cantaba, ella no paraba de pensar en Anna, fue su primer amor, su unico amor, su gran amor, el amor de su vida. Pero todo lo tubo que dejar atras sin decir nada, esperaba que Anna llegara de entender de alguna manera, pero esto era imposible, ademas su partida fue muy dolorosa para ella, solo la afecto y perjudico, esto le dolia, pero no queria que su pasado la siguiera._  
_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

(No los dejes entras, no los dejes ver)  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_

(La chica buena tu siempre debes de ser)  
_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know_

(Escondelo, no lo sientas, no los dejes saber)  
_Well i dont know_

(Pues no lo se)

Anna no sabia, no sabia por que su amada se habia ido, no sabia por que lo habia hecho sin decir nada, no sabia por que ya no le hablaba, no sabia por que no la encontraba en ningun lugar, no sabia por que ahora la odiaba, no sabia por que nisiquiera le hablo hace unos momentos.

_Let it go, let it go_

(Dejalo ir, dejalo ir)  
_You only need the light when it's burning low_

(Solo necesitas la lus cuando se esta consumiendo)  
_Let it go, let it go_

(Dejalo ir, dejalo ir)  
_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

(Solo extrañas el sol cuando comienza a nevar)

Claramente Anna se lamentaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en desbordarse, pero aun asi no paraba de cantar, el amor de su vida se habia ido. Mil veces penso que tal vez fue algo que ella misma hiso lo que provoco que se alejara, que tal vez simpremente arruin todo y ya no podria remediarlo, tal vez todo fue su propia culpa, pero solo queria saber una cosa; Que fue lo he hiso?

_'Cuz here I stand,_

(Porque aqui estoy)  
_And here I'll stay_

(Y aqui estare)  
_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

(Solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas ir)  
_The cold never bothered me anyway, oh_

_(_El frio nunca me molesto de todos modos)

Despues de que Elsa se fue Anna tambien se acostumbro a la soledad, tenia muchas mas amigas, pero ellas no eran tan importantes como Elsa, Elsa era especial, ella era el amor de su vida

_Let it go,_

(Dejalo ir)  
_Let her go_

(Dejala ir)

Elsa dejo ir todo lo que tenia, todo lo que tenia era Anna.

Anna dejo ir a Elsa, Elsa era todo lo que tenia.

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

(Solo necesitas la luz cuando se esta consumiendo)  
_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

(Solo extrañas el sol cuando comienza a nevar)  
_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

(Solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas ir)

Anna canto sola, ya se habia acostumbrado, comenzo a cantar desde que su amada se fue para llenar la soledad con musica, pero eso es imposible, la musica solo hace que la soledad se pueda soportar mas. Pero con lo vacia que estaba su alma entendio que Elsa era su complemento, su otra mitad, y aunque esto no fuera necesariamente cierto, lo que era cierto era que ahora ambas estaban vacias y todo fue por un error de Elsa, el error de darle tanta importancia a los secretos y a los errores pasados.

_You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

(Solo sabes que has estado en lo alto cuado te sientes bajo)  
_You only hate the road when you're missing home_

(Solo odias la carretera cuando extrañas tu casa )  
_You only know you love her when you let her go,_

(Solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejar ir)  
_And now you don't know._

_(Y ahora tu no lo sabes)_

Elsa sabia que Anna sufria, pero era incapas de soportar los prejuicios, errores y secretos pasados, y aunque la amara tanto era incapas de salir del hoyo que conformaban sus recuerdos y su pasado.

_Let it go, let it go_

(Dejalo ir, Dejalo ir)  
_You only need the light when it's burning low_

(Solo necesitas la luz cuando se esta consumiendo)  
_Let it go, let it go_

(Dejalo ir, Dejalo ir)  
_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

(Solo extrañas el sol cuando comienza a nevar)

Elsa sabia que debia dejar ir su pasado por el bien de Anna, pero no podia.

Anna sabia que debia dejar ir a Elsa por el bien de ella, pero no podia.

_'Cuz here I stand,_

(Por que aqui estoy)  
_And here I'll stay_

(Y aqui estare)  
_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

(Tu solo sabes que la amas cuando la dejas ir)

Anna termino la frace de Elsa, involuntariamente se volvian a complementar la una a la otra, obviamente se amaba, pero tanto orguyo, tantos prejuicios, tantos malos recuerdos que escondian a los buenos, tanto intentar actuar por el bien de la otra, tantas cosas pequeñas lo impedian...

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du (3x)_  
_The cold never bothered me __a__ny__way_

(El frio nunca me molesto de todos modos)

Cantaron al mismo tiempo, hasta que Elsa dejo de tocar su piano para secar sus lagrimas. En ese momento Anna se levanto decidida a tocar la puerta, susurro por ultima vez unas cuantas palabras antes de hacer su movimiento

-Y si hacemos un muñeco?...

Elsa volteo, sabiendo que escucho algo, algo familiar y feliz, algo que le recordaba viejos sentimientos. Entonces llego Alessa al pasillo del departamento.

-Anna? Que haces?...

-Alessa...

**Continuara :D**

**Perdon por dejarlos con la intriga pero para que vean que no soy mala les dare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

**"**_Ella era un angel, una ilusion, habia algo en ella que atrajo su pobre corazon, sabia que debia conocerla"..._

**Si tienen sugerencias de canciones, o de alguna otra cosa que podria poner en el fanfic, dejen review, eso me ayudaria a subir el capitulo 3 mas rapido c;**


	3. El camino y el comienzo

**Holi, les traigo el capitulo 3, por favor ayúdenme a elegir canciones para este songfic cualquier canción que les recuerde al Elsanna sirve :**

**where dreams are met: Gracias, tendré mas cuidado con la ****ortografía. Los echos que pasaron el día que Elsa se fue y lo que la provoco a irse se vera lentamente con el transcurso del fic ;D**

**Princes Dark Amy: Gracias mami :3**

**Paula Hudson: Gracias por ser el primer review, si pudiera te daría una galleta c:**

* * *

-Oh hola Alessa-Dijo la mayor fingiendo con nervios que entraba a su propio departamento

-Hola...- Respondió la menor arqueando una ceja y mirándola con algo de confucion por sus acciones- ¿Que haces?...

-Em... Yo...- Anna pensó en una excusa creíble y a pesar de su limitado tiempo lo logro- Me dirijo a prepararme para una fiesta secreta!

-¿Iras a la fiesta secreta?...-Sonrió emocionada- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Si... Bueno, eso es en parte por lo que vine aquí. Tengo una amiga que toca en fiestas, la conocí por Internet y ahora quiere que formemos una banda juntas así que aremos un dueto en la fiesta de este mes y el siguiente...

-¿Hay una fiesta secreta cada mes?

-Si, la organizan unos amigos de una amiga de ella, pero bueno, una oportunidad es una oportunidad...

Anna realmente no mentía, ella había llegado a la ciudad por esa razón. Después de la desaparición de Elsa se dedico a buscarla, pero después de viajar de ciudad en ciudad sin encontrarla decidió mudarse con una amiga de Internet que había conocido desde hace tiempo y con la que tenia mucha confianza y que la había ayudado a recuperarse, era una preciada amiga para ella.

-¿P-Puedo unirme a la banda con ustedes?- Pregunto Alessa de manera tímida, con un brillo en sus ojos y pintando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ser famosa en una banda era su sueño y no podía pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿Que instrumento tocas?... -Anna arqueo una ceja

La menor corrió inmediatamente hasta su departamento y regreso en menos de 10 segundos con su guitarra acústica. Sin decir ni escuchar nada comenzó a tocar ´´Ojos color sol´´ de ´´Calle 13´´

-Sabes tocar bien... -Dijo la mayor sorprendida- Espero que seas igual de buena con una guitarra eléctrica...

-¡Lo soy!- La menor se miraba decidida.

-Nos veremos detrás del escenario cuando comienza la fiesta, lo cual normalmente es después de que anochezca. Ve preparándote, esta atardeciendo...- Le guiño el ojo y entro en su departamento, Alessa hizo lo mismo. Era cierto, ella era una persona con suerte.

Mientras Alessa entraba a su departamento con entusiasmo, Anna lo hacia llorando. Había perdido de nuevo su oportunidad de hablar con Elsa, pero no culpaba a Alessa, se culpaba a si misma.

_Si tan solo hubiera entrado mientras cantábamos._

_Si tan solo hubiera cuidado bien de ella._

_Si tan solo hubiera hablado con ella en cuanto llegue._

Su mente se lleno de muchos ¨Si tan solo hubiera¨otra vez, era como un siclo sin fin para ellas, pero ya no mas, Anna se decidió mientras secaba sus lagrimas, esta noche hablaría con ella a como diera lugar, y se aseguraría de que fuera a la fiesta de una forma o de otra.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de enfrente había una chica feliz y llena de vida, entusiasmada por su primera oportunidad en aquella ciudad. Aquella chica solo entro en su cuarto y comenzó a arreglarse, nunca había asistido a una fiesta realmente pero no importaba realmente. Un vestido corto color azul, una blanca con moño en la cintura, unas medias con rayas blancas y negras, nada de maquillaje y una simple moño en el cabello le bastaban. Cuando Alessa salio de su cuarto se dirigió al baño, justo cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los ojos azules llenos de lagrimas de su compañera de departamento

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la castaña preocupada.

La rubia no hizo mas que pasar a un lado de ella ignorándola y dirigirse a su cuarto, mas Alessa no dejaría a alguien llorando en soledad para ir a una fiesta, así que se dirigió a tocar la puerta de su cuarto. No se conocían desde hace mucho, no se habían hablado tanto, pero Alessa la estimaba por su amabilidad, evidentemente haría algo al respecto.

-E-Elsa... ¿Puedo entrar?...- Pregunto tímidamente

Su pregunta fue respondida por un silencio, así que simplemente continuo hablando.

-No se por que estas triste ni por que lloras, si quieres hablar de ello estoy aquí para escuchar, esta bien desquitarte.- Hizo una pausa acompañado por mas silencio por parte de Elsa- También puedes quedarte callada si no quieres hablar del tema, si quieres un hombro para llorar aquí estoy si quieres

-Estoy bien...-Se pudo escuchar una débil y quebrada voz cerca de la puerta- Solo quiero olvidar...

-Podríamos ir a una fiesta para olvidarle- Soltó Alessa rápidamente la idea, planeaba invitarla desde que supo de la fiesta secreta.

Otro silencio mas llego al departamento, pero esta vez duro mas que solo unos segundos, duro minutos, casi media hora. Por la espera Alessa se sentó recargando su espalda hacia la pared hasta que después de tanta espera se abrió la puerta y de esta salio Elsa con una mirada seria, levemente maquillada con tonos azules como sombra en los ojos y rojo en los labios, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla, camisa rosa simple de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero azul a mitad del torso, el cabello arreglado con una trenza y una pequeña bolsa.

Alessa sonrió al ver salir a su compañera de aquel cuarto, la rubia estiro su brazo para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse y juntas salieron del lugar y siguieron el camino de los carteles que llevaban a la fiesta. A Elsa no le agradaban las fiestas realmente, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esa fiesta seria especial. El camino de los carteles las dirigieron al bosque, no eran las únicas siguiéndolo, había también mucha gente ahí, al parecer quienes hacían estas fiestas eran famosos por Nueva Arendelle. El final del camino era una cabaña, no una simple y pequeña cabaña, una cabaña grande, como hecha para una familia rica o una posada en la cual cada cuarto estaba en renta. Justo antes de que ambas chicas, Elsa y Alessa, entraran al lugar, la rubia se encontró con una amiga de su trabajo y comenzaron a platicar, Alessa quería entrar así que decidieron encontrarse después en el interior de la cabaña.

Alessa entro por la puerta, la cual era muy grande, frente al montón de gente estaba un escenario en el cual estaba tocando un chico con cabello negro y barba música electrónica, siendo acompañado por una chica de ojos almendrados, cabello corto y negro, muy hermosa y con una genial voz.

-Crystal Castles...- Susurro en ese momento, era su dúo de música electrónica favorito, compartía el primer lugar de su lista junto Daft Punk claro, y la canción que sonaba en ese momento era una de sus favoritas ¨Love and caring¨, así que no pudo hacer mas que bailar.

Bailo abriendo paso por el lugar y comenzando a mezclarse junto con las demás personas del lugar, hasta que en uno de los movimientos en su cuerpo provocados por la música provocaron que su vista se dirigiera hasta la puerta del lugar y que su cuerpo se detuviera de inmediato cuando sus ojos encontraros a unos color miel. Justo entrando por el lugar estaba una chica con el cabello corto, color negro como la noche y ojos grandes que alumbraban con su color dorado como el sol, tenia una piel pálida y blanca que se mezclaba bien con las luces coloridas del lugar, llevaba puesto unos simples converse en los pies, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta manga corta color negra, ropa simple de una chica normal, mas en su espalda ya hacían colgadas unas bellas alas blancas. Ella era un ángel, una ilusión, había algo en ella que atrajo a su pobre corazón, sabia que debía conocerla, el tiempo estaba detenido en el lugar por alguna razón, así que pudo libremente caminar hacia ella con toda la gente detenida.

Una vez que se acerco a ella solo pudo pensar en sus delgados labios que tenían una tonalidad rosa pálido y en como quería besarles, el tiempo estaba detenido, ella probablemente no lo sabría, entonces en su mente se escuchaba la letra de la canción.

_This way we can be together_

_(Des esta manera podemos estar juntos)_

_Make threats to switchblade lovers  
_

_(Hacer las amenazas a los amantes navaja)_

De repente el tiempo volvió, Anna apareció junto a aquella chica y Alessa se alejo fingiendo que no había pasado nada, o mejor dicho que no estaba a punto de pasar nada.

-Alessa, apareciste- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la chica de cabello azabache- Constance, ella es Alessa, amiga mía y guitarrista, tocaremos juntas esta noche~

_-_Vamos preparándonos, todos los instrumentos están detrás del escenario, nosotras seguimos después de ellos...- Dijo la chica de cabello oscuro, al escuchar esto las tres muchachas se dirigieron hasta el escenario.

_¨Constance¨_

El nombre resonó en la mente de Alessa mientras la canción continuaba, al parecer tocar en el mismo escenario que Crystal Castles dejo de importar mucho, es mas, ya no podía escuchar la música, solo podía escuchar ese nombre sin importar que la letra siguiera.

_Okay baby_

_(Okay nena)  
_

_It's been so long  
_

_(Ha pasado mucho tiempo)_

_Since the cityscape had episodes_

_(Desde que el paisaje urbano tubo episodios)_

* * *

**Okey, es una fiesta, así que apreciaría que me recomendaran canciones para esta.**

**Perdón**** por no subir capítulos tan seguido pero les aseguro que si terminare el fanfic y no lo abandonare.**

**Gracias a quienes aun lo leen**

**Sobre lo de Alessa, no es amor a primera vista, es una atracción con un futuro feliz escrito por el destino... Tal vez...**

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo se centrara tanto en el Elsanna como en el OC x OC, y cubrirá toda la fiesta, no diré mucho, pero les aseguro que sera una noche importante para la historia y que marcara muchas diferencias entre las relaciones de los personajes, sin embargo, sera solo el comienzo de lo que le depara a este fic**

* * *

Adelanto:**  
**

¨Mientras Elsa se divertía como nunca en su vida, Alessa sufría, nunca creyo odiar tanto un lugar en el que sonaba toda su música favorita¨


End file.
